The present invention relates to time lock storage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new lockable storage assembly with programmable opening actuation and status display, primarily used for providing access to the contents of the storage assembly at a time chosen by a user to suit an occasion.
Time locks and time-accessible containers having access at predetermined times are not new. Timed storage devices have been developed to accomplish a variety of tasks, such as limiting the frequency of smoking by making cigarettes unavailable, limiting the frequency of eating by preventing access to food, and dispensing medicines.
All of these devices have a means for locking the container against unrestricted access to the interior of the container, and mechanisms for setting a predetermined time at which the container may be opened. However, the function of each prior invention determines, and limits, its capabilities. Thus, for inventions which are designed to limit access to cigarettes, the user is locked out of the container for a period ranging from 15 minutes to perhaps three hours. For inventions designed to dispense medicines, the user is limited to setting an access time up to perhaps a day, while a user may perhaps extend this time somewhat for time lock food containers. No invention to date allows a user to set a predetermined time for opening of the container at a desired predetermined time in the future in excess of a day or two; each invention in the prior art is instead keyed on biological time periods, generally the time period one might reasonably expect to allow between successive smokes, doses, or meals.
Moreover, the methods by which users set a predetermined time between successive openings of the containers in the prior art does not allow setting the time for opening incrementally into the future. Rather, each invention in the prior art provides only for opening after relatively large, set period, such as one hour, two hours, or a day.
Further, the methods by which users set a predetermined time between successive openings of the containers in the prior art does not allow setting the time for opening at a specific calendar day or time of day. Rather, each invention in the prior art provides only for opening at a time interval after the closing of the container, or at a time interval after otherwise setting the time for opening.
Further, the apparatus of the prior art do not provide any means for keeping the apparatus supplied with electrical power for the extended periods of time envisioned for closing items within the container of this invention, periods of time which may run only minutes, or years into the future. Rather, each invention in the prior art, to the extent it provides for power to run electronic components, anticipates only so much power as is necessary to their purpose, power which may be supplied without backup or alternate power sources.
Finally, the apparatus of the prior art do not provide information on the length of time the container has been closed, the length of time left to unlocking, time of day, date, or other information useful to the user, nor do they generally provide audible or visual indications that the container is either open or closed.
The present invention is a new time lock container apparatus for containing objects, such as rings, papers, or other items, in which the user may set a time and date for opening in the future. The purpose of the present invention is to prevent access to the contents of the container, as with other inventions in the prior art, however the nature of the objects placed within the container require capabilities not heretofore found. Thus, one might place a ring in the container, and set the timer of the container to open on the date of an anniversary, whether the anniversary is one month away, or some date indefinitely in the future. Or one might place a savings bond in the container, and set its opening for the maturity date of the bond. In any event, the container of the present invention is a place of safe keeping for some set period of time, or perhaps a toy or novelty item for keeping objects for some set period of time, the length of such time being chosen by the user or the manufacturer in light of the purpose at hand.
The use of time locking containers of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. Such designs include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,998 to Ishijima, which discloses a cigarette holder with time locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,601 to McLaughlin, which discloses a medication dispensing cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,937 to Sysk, which discloses a cigarette holder with time locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,506 to Simon, which discloses a cigarette holder with time locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,955 to Ballew, which discloses a medication container with timer top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,536 to Robinson, which discloses a food container with time locking mechanism.
A number of other patents relate to various timers, such as that found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,408 to Wirtschafter, which discloses a timer and alarm apparatus for use with medication containers, and a large number of time lock mechanisms for use in bank vaults and the like.
While the devices disclosed in these prior patents fulfill their respective objectives, these prior patents do not describe or suggest a device for storing objects for a selected period of time, such period of time chosen by the user to correspond to any future date and time, while displaying information about the time passed since closing the container, and the time remaining to opening of the container, and other information desirable to the user.
In this respect, the time lock container of the present invention substantially departs from pre-existing designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides the user with a means for accomplishing all of the above tasks. By using the invention disclosed herein, the user thereby gains the desirable abilities to set a time and date for opening of the container, whether a set period in the future or at a particular calendar time and date, and to thereby hold selected objects secure, for the user or someone else, until the arrival of the selected instant for opening, while displaying a variety of useful or desirable information on the status of the container, or other useful or desirable information.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by allowing users to program the opening of the time-lock container of the present invention (referred to herein as the xe2x80x9clockbox,xe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9ctime-lock boxxe2x80x9d), and by providing a display by which the programming, and other functions of the timed closure of the invention, may be monitored.
More specifically, the lockbox of the present invention consists of a container main body having an opening, through which objects may be passed so as to be placed within the container, and a container door or other closure, by which a user may prevent access to the interior of the container. A means for securing the container door to one or more sides of the container main body is provided whereby a user may lock the door in position, thereby making the interior of the container inaccessible. A locking mechanism between the door and the main body of the container may be engaged, by the physical action of the user, so as to lock upon closing the door. The locking mechanism may be disengaged according to the wishes of the user, by instructions supplied by the user and held in memory within a set of components designed to actuate the locking mechanism (the set of actuating components referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cprogrammable closure utilityxe2x80x9d).
The programmable closure utility of the present invention includes a micro processor, a timer, non-volatile read-only (ROM) or flash type, volatile random access (RAM) memory, an interrupt, and a display, all of which components may be of standard, off-the-shelf designs common in the electronics industries. Further, the programmable closure utility includes a programming interface by which a user may affect the status of the closure, and program the closure of the invention according to the user""s wishes. This interface may be as simple as one or more buttons or switches, or as complex as a serial port, to which the user""s programmable computer may be connected, however this interface commonly consists of a standard ten-key keypad. Whether simple buttons, keypad, or serial port, the programming interface is mounted on any convenient exterior surface of the container body, and electrically connected to the input and output (xe2x80x9cI/Oxe2x80x9d) pins of the micro processor, or electrically connected to a separate I/O unit which is in turn connected to the micro processor.
A locking interface is disclosed by which the user, through the programmable closure utility and an appropriately powered motive device, may affect the locking mechanism. This locking interface may consists of a small direct current motor, servo, solenoid, or other actuator electrically (singly or in combination, the xe2x80x9cactuatorxe2x80x9d) connected to the programmable closure utility and an appropriate power source, to energize the actuator, which actuator is also mechanically connected to a deadbolt or other latching means attached to the container body or to the door, to slide the deadbolt or other latching means into engagement with a corresponding hole, eyelet, or other receiving piece.
A display interface is disclosed by which the user, through the programmable closure utility and a liquid crystal display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d) or other display means, may observe the status of the container closure, and may observe other messages set for display by the user or the manufacturer. The display interface is electrically connected to the programmable closure utility, on one side, and to a LCD unit or other alphanumeric display means on the other side. Whatever the form of the display means, the display unit is designed to be large enough to display at least the current time and date. The display may in the alternative, or in addition, show the time remaining until the current time and date matches a target date set by the user or manufacturer. The display may in the alternative, or in addition, show the alphanumeric sequence necessary to access the interior and programming functions of the invention (the xe2x80x9cpasswordxe2x80x9d), along with numbers or characters corresponding to various other messages useful to the user or to someone to whom the user gives the lockbox.
The micro processor utilizes timers and a real time clock, of energized crystal, integrated circuit, or other design, to accomplish various timing functions of the programmable closure utility, including accounting for daylight savings time and leap years. The timing functions include maintaining the current date and time, for use by the micro processor in creating a xe2x80x9cmatchingxe2x80x9d date and time as the current date and time approaches, and then xe2x80x9cmatches,xe2x80x9d one or more dates and times set by the user, otherwise referred to herein as a xe2x80x9ctarget date.xe2x80x9d The matching dates and times are then used in display of the current time and date by the LCD or other display means, in display of the time remaining before opening of the container, in timing the display of various messages set by the user for display by the LCD or other display means at certain times, in timing the activation of the locking interface and associated motor, servo, or solenoid for unlocking the container, in controlling the functions of the microprocessors and I/O components, and in other timing operations.
A power source is also disclosed consisting of a main battery, accessible only from the interior of the container when the container is open, and an auxiliary battery, accessible from the exterior of the container. The auxiliary battery in normal operation powers the motor, servo solenoid, or other actuator which unlocks or opens the lockbox at the time or date set by the user. The power source may also utilize a means for switching power from the main battery to the auxiliary battery, or from the auxiliary battery to the main battery, upon discharge of either battery, or upon changing of one of the batteries. The power source may also have a means for indicating to the user or others, through a display means, that the main battery is discharged or almost discharged. The power source may also utilize a switch to apply power from the auxiliary battery to the motor, servo, or solenoid, as desired or necessary, to open the container, typically a MOSFET semiconductor of appropriate specifications.
The micro processor may begin operating by executing a series of instructions (or xe2x80x9cprogramxe2x80x9d) supplied by the manufacturer. The program is designed to allow the invention to accomplish all of its designed tasks. Upon insertion of the main battery, the micro processor is energized, and the invention commences operation. Upon commencing operation, the instruction set causes the micro processor to present an initial series of screens on the display means by which the user is requested to enter information to matching the current password.
After the password is supplied by the user, the programmable closure utility then displays, in xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d operation, a series of screens on the display means by which the user may discern the status of the programmable closure utility. Information available to the user through the display means during this time may include the current time, the current date, the target time, the target date, the number of days left between the current date and the target date, the words xe2x80x9center password,xe2x80x9d or other requests for information to be supplied by the user, and various other messages set by the manufacturer or the user and stored in memory. These various items of information may be displayed in an alternating series of screens on the display means, or by simply scrolling from one screen to the next by using an appropriate programming means.
The programmable closure utility may further be programmed to respond to a key stroke supplied by the user through the programming interface by accepting further information supplied by the user if the current password is supplied. The user may then be allowed to open the lockbox to reset the password or to reset the time or date for timed opening of the invention. The programmable closure utility may further be programmed to respond to a date match or a time and date match so as to energize the latching mechanism through the locking mechanism interface, to energize an audible or visual signal or special effect, and to return to the initial series of screens to begin its operation anew after securing a new password from the user.
In use the user of the present invention may insert the main battery and the auxiliary battery into their places provided, within the container and within a compartment accessible from the exterior of the container respectively. The user is provided initially with instructions on programming the programmable closure utility, including the initial password. Utilizing the instructions, the initial password, and the programming interface, the user may program the programmable closure utility to accept a new password of the user""s choice, information on the current date and time, information on a date and time in the future when the container will achieve its unlocked state, instructions for user-specified messages which are to appear on the LCD or other display means, and other instructions made available to the user by the instruction set running on the programmable closure utility. The instructions provided through the programming interface are presented to the user during programming by the display means.
In operation, the programming of the invention may be accomplished through use of the buttons, switches, or keys of a key pad. In the alternative, a user may connect the serial port on the container of the present invention to a similar port on the user""s computer, and thereby employ the computer as the means to set the time and day upon which the container will open, or to set a period of time during which the container will remain closed, or to provide instructions for display of messages, or to provide other instructions for operation of the programmable closure utility. The signals supplied during the programming of the invention may be transmitted to the programmable closure utility by electrical connections between the utility and the buttons, switches, keys, or serial port.
The user may then place a valuable or interesting object within the container, and close the container, thereby locking it as the deadbolt or other latching means attached to the main body or the door slides into place, thereby engaging its corresponding receiving piece. In some embodiments of the invention, an indicating device, perhaps in the form of a micro switch, may be triggered upon closure of the container to send a signal to the micro processor as to the status of the locking mechanism. From the time of engagement of the latching means with its receiving piece, the container may not again be opened (without breaking the container) unless one wishing access to the interior of the container possesses the password, or unless the current date and time set by the user prior to closure matches the target time set by that user.
While the container remains closed, and before a time match is made, the display means displays the current date, and time, and/or the time remaining until the container may be opened, or a message set by the user or manufacturer as set forth above. During this time, a user may attempt to open the container by activating the programming interface, whereupon the programmable closure utility is instructed to request from the user, through the display means, for the password. If the user enters the current password within a reasonable period of time after a request for password, the programmable closure utility is programmed to allow the user to open the container. Upon opening, a user can reprogram the programmable closure utility, including entering a new password in the manner set forth above, and re-use the container according to its overall purpose. However, if the user delays an unreasonable time after the request for password before supplying the currently correct password, or if an incorrect password is entered, the programmable closure utility is programmed to return to its previous status, and continue with display of the date, day, and time, or other message on the display means.
In one embodiment of the invention, the programmable closure utility may be pre-programmed by the manufacturer, and sold in a locked state. In such case, the password is set by the factory, however the password and functions of the invention may be re-programmed by the user after initial opening. In another embodiment of the invention, the manufacturer may pre-program the programmable closure utility and also place an object inside the container. In such embodiment, the programming interface and display interface need not be supplied as components of the invention, the invention being intended for a single opening at the target date.
When a match is made between the current date and the target date, or between the current date and time and the target date and time, the programmable closure utility causes the locking interface to activate motor, servo or solenoid electrically, so as to open the locking mechanism. This allows the door of the container to be opened, thereby providing access to the interior of the container, and to the valuable or interesting object contained therein. The container and door may also be attached to each other in such fashion as to urge the door to open, thereby exposing the interior of the container, as well as simply unlock, thereby allowing a user to manually open the door and expose the interior.
The more important features of the invention have thus been outlined, rather broadly, so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. Additional features of specific embodiments of the invention will be described below.
However, before explaining preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it may be noted briefly that the lockbox of the present invention provides the opportunity to set the functions of the container, including the current password which allows the only access to the container prior to achieving the user-selected time match, close the container, and present the container to another with assurance that the one to whom the container is presented can have access to the container contents only at some time in the future selected by the user (or before if the user applies the password to open the container for the recipient). The user is therefore provided a means for presenting a gift to another at some time in the future, while giving that other possession of the container containing the gift in the meantime. This is accomplished through the expedient of a lockbox having the special features noted above, particularly the facility to program the functioning of the box, wherein the box may be set by a user to open at some time or date in the future consistent the programming and the instructions of the user. Such advantages have not been hitherto available to users.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a container for holding objects, or lockbox, which may be set to unlock or open at any future date or time.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which the means for access to the box, or password, as well as the date and time of opening, is determined and set by the user or manufacturer consistent with an instruction set, or programming, provided by the manufacturer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which the status of the lockbox may be determined by a user or others through the user interface and display, and messages may be displayed for observation by the user or others.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which a user possessing the current password may at any time set a new password and date and time of opening, through a user interface and display accessible and understandable to the user and others.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which a new password and date and time of opening may be set by a user or manufacturer through the user interface and display when the lockbox is open.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which the user and others are made aware that the box is open or unlocked by one or more tones, lights, alphanumeric message appearing on the user interface, or other means.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which the password, as well as the date and time of opening, may be determined and set by the user or manufacturer utilizing a connection to a separate computer or network.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox which is portable, as at least one means for powering the functioning of the box is a main battery, accessible only to a user possessing the current password, which is the principal power source for running the programming functions of the box, and an auxiliary battery, which supplies power for actuating the opening motor, servo, solenoid, or other actuator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lockbox in which the user is provided with information on the charge remaining in the main battery, and in which an auxiliary battery powers the programming functions of the lockbox during main battery changes.